LOST
by HK69
Summary: Seharusnya ia sadar, jika memilih adalah pilihan yang tidak pantas ia dapatkan karena ia merasa terlalu buruk untuk mereka berdua. /Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Sehun/ChanBaek/HunBaek/ONESHOOT/GS/


LOST

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Semua berjalan dengan baik sebelumnya. Tak ada banyak masalah yang kami lalui. Dan hal itu, yang membuatku penasaran dan takut. Apa ini berarti hubungan kami memang baik-baik saja atau berusaha untuk baik-baik saja. Itu dua hal yang berbeda bukan?

Aku melihatnya. Disana. Sedang bersandar pada pria yang tidak aku kenal. Tengah asik bersenda gurau dilihat dari mereka yang terlihat tertawa bersama. Aku berjalan, berdiri tepat di depan meja mereka. Tapi mungkin, mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka hingga tidak menghiraukanku yang berdiri di depan meja mereka sedari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hingga mata itu, mata yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta itu menatap mataku dengan pandangan terkejut. Aku menghela nafas, tersenyum kecut untuk menertawakan diri sendiri lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Dan ketika ia menarik tanganku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sekilas, "Hey kau disini?" sapanya yang terdengar kaku.

"Ya, ada urusan pekerjaan," jawabku lalu kembali melangkah, dengan ia yang menautkan jemarinya dan berjalan di sampingku.

"Pekerjaannya sudah selesai? Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya, dan aku hanya bisa bergumam untuk membalas pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

Dan seperti tak terjadi apapun, ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobilku. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang menghela nafas kasar lalu mengantarkannya pulang.

... **_End Sehun Pov_**...

.

.

.

 ** _Chanyeol Pov_**

Singkat cerita. Kami bertemu begitu saja. Di _Coffee Shop_ dengan segala hal yang sangat kebetulan. Ia tidak membawa dompetnya saat itu, terdengar klise. Itu menjadi aku yang membantu membayar pesanannya dan kami saling berkenalan. Aku fikir itu hanya menjadi pertemuan kebetulan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Namun, kebetulan lain muncul. Kami bertemu kembali. Saat itu ia sedang memesan makan siangnya, yang berakhir ia makan bersamaku. Kami makan siang bersama.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Kami hanya mengatakan kesibukan masing-masing dan saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Ia lebih muda dariku 2 tahun. Tapi ia terlihat sangat mandiri, atau ia memang mandiri. Ia hanya lulusan SHS yang mengandalkan ijazah terakhirnya untuk melamar pekerjaan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa semester akhir.

Setelah pertemuan kedua kami, intensitas pertemuan kami semakin sering. Aku akan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Jarak kantornya dan apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh, atau bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Namun, jarak rumahnya sangat jauh. Terkadang aku kesal mengapa ia mau saja bekerja dengan jarak yang bahkan bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk perjalanan, tapi di sisi lain aku bersyukur, setidaknya karena ia berkerja di sana aku jadi bisa bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah. Ia terlalu sulit. Entahlah, terlalu rumit. Aku tertipu dengan pertemuan pertama kami, aku fikir dia orang yang mudah dilihat bagaimana cara dia menyapaku dan kami menjadi dekat dengan sangat cepat. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, ia bukan orang yang mudah.

Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara pria menyebut wanita yang suka sekali mengambil untung dari pria dengan tubuhnya? Bisakah aku menyebutkan jalang? Atau hal lain seperti pelacur?

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi seluruh sikapnya membuatku beranggapan seperti itu. Hingga aku kehilangan pesonanya saat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku mulai menganggapnya seperti itu. Wanita yang akan melakukan apa pun jika aku memberinya bayaran yang setimpal. Dan itu benar terjadi.

Intensitas pertemuan kami akan selalu menjadi pertemuan panas. Hampir setiap jam istirahatnya aku akan menjemput Baekhyun untuk datang ke apartemenku atau setelah ia selesai bekerja. Semua menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Hingga aku berada pada puncak dimana aku sangat menginginkannya, dimana aku kembali berhadapan dengan pesonanya seperti pertemuan pertama kami. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk menjadi pemuas nafsuku tapi untuk menjadi **_milikku_** , kekasihku.

Pernah sekali aku menanyakannya untuk sebuah status yang lebih, namun jawabannya membuatku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sebuah status yang kau inginkan. Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik? Saling menguntungkan." Ujarnya dengan kekehan yang entah mengapa membuatku marah. Namun aku menahannya dan masih berusaha untuk meluluhkannya.

"Kenapa? Tidakkah kau menyukaiku setelah semua hal yang kita jalani?"

"Ya. Aku merasakannya. Itu seperti rasa ketertarikan yang berlebihan. Tapi aku hanya ingin merasakannya sendiri," lagi, jawabannya kembali membuatku marah. Ia seolah menarik ulur perasaanku saat ini.

"Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu akan mudah. Kita saling mencintai."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Terikat dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak suka dimiliki oleh siapa pun. Karena aku masih ingin menjalani hidup dengan caraku sendiri." Jawabnya dengan tatapan menerawang, yang membuatku semakin penasaran, membuatku ingin terus masuk kedalam tatapan itu.

"Sesuatu membuatmu takut." Ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Pernyataanmu sangat akurat. Aku memberimu nilai seratus," Ia meresponnya dengan sedikit berlebihan, terkekeh dengan tepukan tangan layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau bisa mencobanya." Saranku, mengabaikan tingkahnya.

"Tidak. Mencobanya akan membuat kita menjadi orang lain jika percobaan kita tidak berhasil. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Aku tertarik padamu. Jadi aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kita saat ini." Entah kenapa, perkatannya terasa begitu jujur dan juga terdengar memuakkan.

"Apakah sesulit ini?" tanyaku yang kini enggan menatapnya yang menatapku bingung.

"Menjalin hubungan serius denganmu." Lanjutku yang membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya, menggantungan kedua lengannya di antara tengkukku.

"Apa sikapku membuatmu salah paham?" tanyanya yang membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Perkataanmu saat ini bahkan membuatku salah paham. Kau mengatakan tertarik padaku, tapi tidak ingin menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Aku orang yang sangat suka bersenang-senang dan mudah bosan. Tapi, jika aku sudah menaruh hati pada orang lain, itu akan menjadi masalah serius yang sulit untuk di hindari. Aku tidak suka di tinggalkan dan merasa sakit hanya karena sebuah perasaan cinta. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih terjebak di antara cinta masa laluku yang belum selesai. Dan bahkan ketika aku mulai tertarik padamu saat ini, aku masih terjebak di sana. Bersama masa laluku."

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menatap ke depan dan percaya. Percaya pada perasaanmu dan juga diriku." Ujarku membelai wajahnya. Namun ia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa di percaya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri," lalu mengecup jemariku begitu lembut.

"Kau ingin tetap seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi, balas mengecup jemarinya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan saat ini, kau bisa menikmati tubuhku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dari sepasang kekasih. Terkadang status tidak menjamin apa pun." Tangannya kini menangkup rahangku, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menciumku tapi aku menghentikannya dan mundur memberi jarak.

"Bagaimana jika aku mempunyai kekasih?" tanyaku yang membuatnya mematung untuk sepersekian detik itu berubah menjadi kekehan kembali.

"Itu terserah padamu. Kau bisa mendatangiku kapan pun. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan kekasihmu selama kau yang mendatangiku lebih dulu." Ia kembali melangkah mendekat, kembali menangkup rahangku lalu membelai wajahku lembut.

"Kau seperti mengajarkanku cara menjadi seorang pria brengsek," Kekehku lalu menahan tengkuknya untuk sebuah cumbuan.

"Itu pilihan. Kau bisa melakukannya ataupun tidak, itu pilihanmu," ujarnya di sela-sela cumbuan kami.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku yang hanya di balas lenguhan olehnya.

... **_End Chanyeol Pov_** ...

.

.

.

' _Siapa_?' Tak ada sapaan bersahabat, suara berat itu terdengar terlalu dingin. Aneh jika Chanyeol tidak marah tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia meninggalkan pria itu untuk pria lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hubungan mereka setelah ini.

"Kau masih di sana?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

' _Siapa_?' namun, yang ia dapatkan masih pertanyaan dengan suara dingin pria itu. Helaan nafas keluar dengan kasar dari bibir tipisnya, tangannya ia bawa mencengkram surainya kasar lalu terpejam erat.

"Kekasihku," dan sambungan itu terputus begitu saja, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas kasar lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Tak pernah ia sangka jika dunia akan menjadi sesempit itu. Mengutuk pun tak ada guna. Karena memang semua kesalahan ada padanya.

Sehun bahkan tidak membahas apa pun selama perjalanan tadi, ia hanya diam dan fokus menyetir. Setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara, tak ada respon yang di berikan. Itu memang seharusnya, ia marah. Siapa yang tidak marah ketika melihat kekasihnya bersama pria lain dalam keadaan yang terlalu intim.

Baekhyun mengusak surainya kasar, mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun tak ada respon, dia mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun.

Oh bagus, tentu saja ia mengabaikanmu, Byun. Batin Baekhyun geram dan kembali mengusak surainya, lebih kasar di tambah dengan teriakan geram yang membuat sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya ibu tidak sabar, setelah mendengar suara putrinya berteriak keras.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, bu?" tanyanya frustasi, yang membuat sang ibu kebingungan. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati puterinya lalu merapikan surai Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Berikan ibu penjelasan, agar ibu bisa memberikanmu saran untuk kefruatasianmu ini," namun yang di lakukan Baekhyun hanya memeluk ibunya seperti balita yang merengek karena mainannya di curi temannya.

"Oh lihatlah, puteri dewasa ibu yang sudah dua puluh tiga ini," ledak sang ibu di balas rungutan kekanakan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaannya terasa begitu melelahkan, entah karena ia yang di penuhi pikirannya sendiri. Sedari semalam ia masih berusaha menghubungi Sehun, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suara operator yang terdengar memuakkan. Lalu ketika ia mulai menata ketenangannya kini yang ia dapatkan adalah satu pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika pria itu menunggu di depan kantornya.

Langkahnya ia bawa begitu lambat dan berat. Entah apa yang harus di lakukan ketika otaknya bahkan masih memikirkan bagaimana cara memohon maaf pada kekasihnya. Tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, berjalan menuju pria tinggi yang menjadi permasalahan peliknya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara frustasi dan lelah, "Ku kira kau marah, dan tidak berniat menemuiku lagi," lanjutnya di lanjut dengan dengusan kecil.

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mendengus namun lebih kasar.

"Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, bisakan kau membuatku tenang sebentar? Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat otakku bekerja lebih dari mestinya," itu terdengar seperti rengekkan, rengekkan balita yang tidak mau di ganggu dengan mainannya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu, ingat? Kau tidak menyukai terikat dengan siapa pun? Tsk," Kini Chanyeol berdecak dan terkekeh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tapi maaf, aku memilih terikat dengannya dan membuatmu seperti ini," aku Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak serakah, memutuskan memulai dengannya tapi masih bersamamu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu dan padanya, jadi aku minta maaf, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah," Mohon Baekhyun, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon maaf, namun yang dilakukan pria itu hanya mendengus dan terkekeh yang malah membuatnya takut.

"Wow," itu reaksi diluar dugaan.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun, menarik jemari Chanyeol untuk ia genggam.

"Permainanmu benar-benar menarik, kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu melepas genggaman Baekhyun pada jemarinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol kembali serius, tatapannya seolah ingin melubangi wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak enak hati.

"Kau menyukaiku?" belum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melempari pertanyaan.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? tidak di sini," ujar Baekhyun yang menatap sekitar khawatir karena sedari tadi ia merasa menjadi tontonan umum.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya berjalan menuju mobilnya dan di ikuti Baekhyun yang segera masuk ke kursi depan penumpang.

Yang tak di kira adalah, Chanyeol membawanya ke apartemen pria itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga kelantai tempat Chanyeol tinggal.

Namun, yang tak di sangka lagi adalah ketika pintu apartemen Chanyeol tertutup pria itu segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam ciuman panas, cumbuan yang terlihat kasar. Baekhyun berusaha berontak namun Chanyeol tetap mencumbunya kasar.

Tubuh Baekhyun di dorong kasar, terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras saat tubrukan punggung wanita itu dengan tembok pembatas pintu bertemu. Lenguhan kesakitan terdengar di antara mereka, yang sudah jelas di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu mulai sangat tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia temui selama hampir satu tahun kebersamaan mereka. Chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya seperti ini, tak pernah sekalipun. Ia selalu memperlakukannya bagaimana Gucci yang mudah pecah, kasih sayang yang ia berikan selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman di dekat pria itu.

Dan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengukung tubuh Baekhyun di antara tembok adalah hal yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Wanitanya kini terlihat ketakutan, air mata kesakitannya terlihat membasahi wajah.

Tangan besar itu menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun, lalu mengecup pipinya bergantian.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan merapikan surainya yang berantakkan. "Kau tahu Baekhyun, menjadi brengsek bukanlah keinginanku," ia mempertemukan dahinya dan dahi Baekhyun. Menatap bulu mata Baekhyun yang terlihat basah karena air mata.

"Kau ingat, aku serius denganmu, tapi kau yang menganggapku tengah bermain, kau yang tidak percaya padaku dan kau yang terlalu takut untuk memulainya bersamaku, bukankah begitu?" kini isakan kecil terdengar, membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan dahinya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak, jangan menangis," Namun, isakan Baekhyun semakin jadi, bahunya bergetar ia seperti kesulitan bernafas karena hidungnya yang tersumbat, terus sesegukan. Hingga Chanyeol membawanya kedalam dekapan, membawa kepala wanita itu kedalam dadanya, menyandarkannya dengan nyaman, memberikan tempat ternyaman untuknya menangis.

.

.

.

Dulu sekali, ia mendapatkan masalah yang orang sebut jatuh cinta. Namun pelajaran di masa lalu membuatnya takut mengambil langkah. Ia ingat saat itu, saat kelulusan SHS, kekasihnya menyatakan pernyataan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Ikut denganku, dan menikah denganku."

Pria itu, ia sangat menyukainya, oh tidak, ia sangat mencintainya. Ajakan menikah di usia muda terdengar menggiurkan dan menakutkan di satu waktu. Namun, menakutkan lebih mendominasi saat itu. Ketakutan akan sebuah pernikahan membuatnya lari, bersembunyi darinya hingga mereka tak pernah bertemu ataupun mengirim pesan. Tak ada kabar, pria itu seperti menghilang di telan bumi, hingga satu tahun setelahnya ia mendapatkan kabar jika pria itu telah menikah di Daegu.

Ternyata ia kuliah dan bekerja di sana hingga bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya yang lain lalu menikah. Seperti, pria itu hanya mencari wanita yang ingin ia nikahi, bukan menikahi wanita yang ia cintai. Oh terdengar cemburu.

Semenjak itu entah apa yang terjadi perasaanya rusak. Ia lebih suka bersenang-senang. Bagaimana ia tak lagi berani menaruh perasaannya pada pria lain, seolah memperlakukan semua pria sama. Semua pria brengsek dan bajingan. Hingga ia tanpa sadar berubah menjadi seperti itu, brengsek dan bajingan. Wanita yang selalu memanfaatkan ketertarikan pria pada dirinya.

Hingga pada satu waktu ia bertemu pria itu. Park Chanyeol. Bertemu dengan cara klise yang selalu membuatnya tertawa terbahak ketika mengingatnya. Meyakinkan diri untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan berjalan lancar, hingga berjalannya waktu, rasa nyaman bersama pria itu membuatnya egois. Ia menyukainya, rasa nyaman yang selalu tercipta ketika mereka bersama membuatnya serakah, hingga pria itu lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya dan kembali membuatnya takut lalu kemudian ingin lari seperti yang terdahulu. Namum, satu hal membuatnya tidak bisa, ia ingin egois, ia ingin serakah, tapi di satu waktu ia juga merasa takut. Jadi yang bisa ia katakan saat itu hanya kalimat yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal dan memuakkan.

Semua berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, hubungan tanpa status itu berjalan cukup baik, saling menguntungkan.

Hingga ada saat di mana ia di pertemukan dengan pria lain, Oh Sehun, Sayang sekali ia sangat mengenalnya. Sehun adalah teman sekolah dasarnya, ia bertemu kembali secara tidak sengaja di salah satu Dept. Store lalu berlanjut pada bertukar nomor telepon dan saling chatting setiap malam. Tidak jarang mereka juga sering bertemu, hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting. Dan tanpa di sadari, ia menjadi wanita yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari pria itu, hingga membuat mereka berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tak ada yang salah, hubungan mereka terlampau baik bahkan membuat orang lain curiga mengapa hubungan mereka tak pernah terlihat bumbu berbeda pendapat. Ah itu menurut teman-teman mereka.

Sehun yang pribadinya sangat dewasa walaupun ia berada di tahun yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Sehun yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan mencoba memahami Baekhyun hingga mereka jarang melakukan perdebatan tidak penting.

Namun satu hal yang menganggu adalah, bagaimana Baekhyun yang masih ingin egois atas Chanyeol. Tidak memberi tahu tentang statusnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Seperti, Sehun saja tidak cukup, ia butuh Chanyeol di suatu waktu. Terkadang juga ia akan merindu pada pria itu ketika ia tengah bersama Sehun. Oh lihat, terdengar brengsek.

Tapi, itulah yang terjadi. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia yang mempermainkan kedua pria itu. Ia yang selalu takut di permainkan kini mempermainkan perasaan kedua pria yang mencintainya begitu tulus. Menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya semakin terisak. Air mata tidak terhenti. Dekapan hangat Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Membuatnya merasa sangat buruk untuk kedua pria itu. Membuatnya berpikir jika memilih adalah pilihan yang tidak pantas ia dapatkan karena ia merasa terlalu buruk untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yakin,

"Maafkan aku," yakin jika ia memang tidak pantas untuk pria itu. Yakin jika ia memang seburuk itu untuk bersanding dengan pria sebaik Chanyeol. Dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik darinya.

"Maafkan aku," sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin memohon maaf pada pria yang selama ini selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Membiayai kebutuhannya tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Melangkah mundur dan membiarkannya mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik adalah pilihan yang benar. Tak ada yang salah, menyakiti diri sendiri untuk kebahagiaan orang lain adalah tindakan terpuji. Begitulah menurutnya tanpa berniat menatap kebelakang. Melihat bagaimana satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah tampan pria itu. Ditinggalkan bukanlah pilihan yang ingin ia terima. Seharusnya, Baekhyun lebih memahami pria itu. Namun nyatanya, menyakiti diri masing-masing adalah pilihannya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

ㅅ,ㅅ


End file.
